In general, malodor is generated in natural malodor-producing sources, such as proteolysis caused by microorganism or unique smell of a material itself, and artificial malodor-producing sources, such as various types of business places. Among them, the artificial malodor-producing sources include sewage treatment plants, waste water treatment plants, night soil treatment plants, livestock excretions treatment plants, food wastes treatment plants, livestock production facility, landfill, incineration facility, and the like. In addition, malodor is generated in mobile contamination sources such as a vehicle, a truck, and the like, and construction sites, garbage gathering plants, an individual house, and the like.
Meanwhile, in view of main malodor-causing substances according to malodor-producing sources, hydrogen sulfide and methyl mercaptan are mainly generated in livestock production facility, night soil treatment plants, livestock excretions treatment plants, sewage treatment plants, and the like, and hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene, styrene, and xylene, and aldehyde and ester-based materials are mainly generated due to an organic solvent used in paint manufacturing, stamp facility, printing and ink-manufacturing facility. Also, chlorine and hydrogen chloride are mainly discharged from fertilizer-manufacturing facility and incineration facility, and amines are mainly discharged from food-manufacturing facility, and trichloroethylene and tetrachloroethylene are mainly discharged from dry cleaning and washing facility, and fatty acids, aldehyde, and sulfur compounds are mainly discharged from food wastes treatment plants and composting facility.
However, a malodor removing apparatus according to the related art is limited to removing a particular portion of malodor-causing substances from malodor-producing sources. Thus, malodor cannot be effectively removed from various and complex malodor-causing substances discharged from, in particular, food wastes.
Further, the malodor removing apparatus according to the related art has low reactivity and thus introduces an excessive amount of medicine, which causes generation of malodor in post facility due to medicine.